Many mobile devices (e.g., mobile phones, digital assistants, mobile communication devices, handheld computing devices, personal music/video/content players and storage devices) are often powered by battery power sources. Such battery power sources are often housed within the mobile device and may be changed and/or recharged as needed. However, as more powerful mobile devices are designed, these tend to consume power more quickly, thereby shortening the time between charges. This tends to limit the usefulness of the mobile device since the user must find a power source to recharge the battery source and wait until it is recharged.
Additionally, such mobile devices are designed to satisfy the needs of a wide array of consumers. For instance, such mobile devices may have somewhat limited processing capabilities (e.g., to extend battery power) and limited input/output capabilities. Consequently, users who wish to extend the capabilities of the mobile device to implement various types of solutions are prevented from doing so.